


Sore Muscles

by coupe_de_foudre



Series: Domestic Fluff [reed900] [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, Romance, Short & Sweet, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “Oh, fuck, yes!”“Can you not moan whilst I'm doing this?”





	Sore Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> A domestic couple thing chosen from a list found on google (like, the only decent list I swear, most of them were useless): give one another massages, without the intent of sex, just because their backs hurt at the end of a long day. I thought it was hella cute - hopefully this fic is too!
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

“Oh, _fuck_ , yes!”

“Can you _not_ moan whilst I'm doing this?”

Gavin chuckled into his arms, face resting in the crook of his elbow. “Sorry, it's just so fuckin’ good.”

“You said that last night, in bed, as well.” Nines says, timing it perfectly as he presses his thumbs firmly into a tense knot of Gavin's shoulders. The man sinks his teeth into his lower lip, eyes rolled shut as he feels the rigid muscles melt under his husband’s touch.

“ _Shit_ ,” he groans into his arms, the expletive resounding in the small cave-like space he's created between the desk and his folded arms. He snickers quietly again, “Sorry.”

Nines hums, a non-verbal acceptance of his apology, and Gavin can practically feel the android's smile without even seeing his face. Soft fingertips continue to knead into his upper back, travelling purposely across his jutted-out shoulder blades and sore spots surrounding them. Extra care is taken as his husband’s hands dance over an old wound – inches below his left shoulder blade – and Gavin sighs in content as he feels the brush of lips over the raised scar.

The man goes to twist his head, trying to face Nines, but the awkward movement strains his neck and he grunts in mild pain. Flopping his face back into the serene blackness of his arms, he smiles when fingers find their way to the nape of his neck.

“Is it sore?” Nines asks, an unbelievable amount of care laced into his words. Gavin will never tire of the warm, safe feeling that spread throughout him whenever he hears that tone of voice directed towards him. Years ago, he'd have never believed to be deserving of such love.

“Just a bit,” he hums in reply, voice muffled. Nines still manages to hear him, luckily. A low moan slips from his parted lips when two strong thumbs are pressed deep into the base of his neck, fingers occupying the space up to his hair. Nines starts with small, repetitive circles, working into the taut knots with a gentle ease. But soon, as Gavin shifts his head to give him more access, his husband is grounding further into the stiff muscles of his neck until the man becomes a pliant weight under his touch.

It's then that the android decides to add a little special touch to his work, and Gavin can't possibly hold back the string of curses and moans that escape him when the fingers on his skin suddenly heat up – steady warmth radiating into his tense muscles and working them loose. “Fuck,” he drawls out, squeezing his eyes shut as he relaxes even further.

Nines simply chuckles from above him, pressing a fleeting kiss to the back of Gavin's head.

“How'd you get so good at this?” Gavin asks, not bothering to lift his head; whatever Nines is doing to his neck right now feels too fucking good.

Nines takes a moment to answer, Gavin groaning in a mixture of pleasure and pain when the android's thumb hits a particularly sore area. “I've only practiced on you,” he says, stroking his heated palms down the lines of his neck and over his exposed shoulders. It’s unexpectedly pleasant. “Perhaps I've merely learnt how best to satisfy you.”

Gavin smirked, fighting back a laugh. “Fuck, yeah, you have.”

“Besides,” Nines continues, kneading exceptionally hard into the upper part of his trapezius muscles and drawing out a deep moan. “I know you like it rough.” The last part is spoken just above his ear and Gavin can feel the looming presence of his husband's figure over his, shivering involuntarily at the double-meaning of his words.

Nines playfully nips at the shell of his ear before pulling away again, continuing to work into those strained muscles between his neck and shoulders. It hurts but in the best way possible. Gavin can almost feel the tightness slipping away from under his skin. They remain like that for a while, Gavin has no idea how long exactly because he can't see anything from his position, but they're shifts finished ages ago anyway and like fuck is he going to tell Nines to stop.

At first, he'd been uncomfortable with his husband offering him a massage at work, when the android had noticed the obvious tension in his body - after today, it was no surprise. Their morning had started with a high-speed chase through back-alleys and a park, only just managing to catch the perp. And then they'd spent all afternoon hunched over their terminals. Gavin wasn’t a machine; he wasn’t built for that and no consequences.

Luckily, his husband understood this and knew the perfect solution.

When he'd felt the first gentle prods at his back, Gavin could hardly turn down Nines' request to remove his shirt and allow him to help. Despite his initial discomfort. Besides, most of their colleagues’ shifts had also ended so the precinct was mostly empty.

Gavin definitely didn’t regret accepting Nines’ offer.

Not even when Hank’s voice startled him from somewhere to his right, “Ew, gross. Reed, nobody wants to see you shirtless!”

Gavin barely bothered to raise his middle finger in the general direction of the voice, grunting. Nines laughed, not stopping his soothing actions.

“Actually, Lieutenant, I don't mind at all.” came the android's smug response. Gavin smirked at that, wishing he could see Hank's face.

The older man grumbled his distaste, but Gavin heard him chuckle as he walked away. “Whatever, just...don't remove anything else. We don't need a repeat of last time.”

It said a lot about Gavin when he didn't even blush at the reminder of when Hank had accidently walked in on a rather private moment between him and Nines, a few months back in the evidence room. That just wasn’t the sort of thing to embarrass him, though.

Nines did stop his movements however, warm hands coming to a rest over Gavin's loosened shoulders. “Perhaps he has a point,” Nines said, “Maybe we should continue this at home.” And Gavin would protest, but the suggestive tone of his husband's voice was definitely not something he could deny. So he agreed, smiling like a fool when he felt soft lips briefly skim over the expanse of skin between his shoulder blades, tingles shooting down his spine.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'd love some more prompts (they don't even have to be domestic fluff, if you have something else in mind) because I'm off to see Twenty One Pilots tomorrow which means a 2 hour journey there and then another 2 hours back the next day...so, yeah, I'd love some short things to write?! I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
